Sakura and the Nutcracker suite
by Darknessmaster42
Summary: It's a CCS nutcracker parody. The power goes out in tomoeda and the ccs people get sucked in the nutcracker story.
1. Getting ready for the party

Sakura And The Nutcracker Suite  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. It is property of CLAMP. Me and my Friend Lauren own Ditz The Sugar Plum Fairy's name. Because Ditz is our name. So yeah.  
  
Chapter One: Party  
  
December 24 8:00 am  
  
" So Tomoyo-chan I was wondering if you wanted to come to My Christmas party." Sakura said  
  
"Of course Sakura-chan. I have some Christmas themed outfits I want you to pose in. Please remember to invite Meiling-chan and Li-kun."  
  
Sakura blushed furiously and then Laughed  
  
"We'll see" she replied  
  
Note: Meiling and Syaoran are still in Tomoeda  
  
Sakura dialed Syaoran's number but Meiling picked up.  
  
"Mushi, Mushi" Meiling said "Ohaio Sakura-chan.  
  
Note: She has caller ID  
  
"I was wondering if you want to come to my Christmas party" Sakura said  
  
"Okay. I'll bring Syaoran-kun too. C YA there"  
  
Sakura blushed again and prepared for a party at 4:00 pm  
  
Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
  
Everybody knows that turkey and some mistletoe  
  
Can help to make the season bright  
  
Tiny tots with their eyes all a glow  
  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight  
  
They know that Santa's on his way  
  
He's loading lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly  
  
And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
  
Merry Christmas to you  
  
They know that Santa's on his way  
  
He's loading lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly  
  
And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
  
To get to one to ninety-two  
  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Merry Christmas to you  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
12:00 pm  
  
"Hurry up Meiling-chan. I need to get Sakura-chan a gift." Syaoran said  
  
"Get her a toilet cleaner at the mini-mart. Besides my lunch isn't ready yet." Meiling replied  
  
"Yes and you had to make a three course meal"  
  
"I was hungry" Meiling said  
  
"Let's go now!!!!!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay, Okay" Meiling replied with attitude  
  
They ran of to the mall as the snow started to fall. But they didn't see the blizzard warning on TV.  
  
Said the night wind to the little lamb,  
  
"Do you see what I see?  
  
Way up in the sky, little lamb,  
  
do you see what I see?  
  
A star, a star, dancing in the night  
  
With a tail as big as a kite,  
  
With a tail as big as a kite." Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,  
  
"Do you hear what I hear?  
  
Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,  
  
Do you hear what I hear?  
  
A song, a song high above the trees  
  
With a voice as big as the sea,  
  
With a voice as big as the sea." Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,  
  
"Do you know what I know?  
  
In your palace warm, mighty king,  
  
Do you know what I know?  
  
A Child, a Child shivers in the cold--  
  
Let us bring him silver and gold,  
  
Let us bring him silver and gold." Said the king to the people everywhere,  
  
"Listen to what I say!  
  
Pray for peace, people, everywhere,  
  
Listen to what I say!  
  
The Child, the Child sleeping in the night  
  
He will bring us goodness and light,  
  
He will bring us goodness and light."  
  
" I know just what to get her" Syaoran said. Meiling and Syaoran left the mall with a box that had holes in it. 


	2. The strange tree and the blizzard

Here's chapter two of Sakura and the Nutcracker Suite  
  
3:00 PM  
  
While kero was searching the house for his gift, Sakura began to cook the food.  
  
"Duck, Sushi, rice, stuffing" Sakura chanted  
  
Kero sniffed the air and yelled "Peking Duck"!!!!!!  
  
Kero ran to the kitchen and tried to eat the duck, just as Sakura cast the shield card around it.  
  
"Kero-chan, No duck until dinner"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
While yelling at kero she didn't notice the TV flash Blizzard Warning  
  
4:00 PM  
  
The phone rang and Sakura picked it up. It was Toya.  
  
"I can't be home for Christmas. The blizzard is horrible. I'm staying at Yuki's."  
  
"What blizzard." Sakura said as she looked out the window. All she saw was white. She looked again and saw Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling rushing to the door. She was so happy they came even through the blizzard she began to sing.  
  
"Song cue"  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true...  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you...  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
You...  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want him for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
  
Sakura opened the door and let them in. She quickly lit a fire to warm them.  
  
"So what happened" Sakura said.  
  
"An evil blonde girl tried to make us by a motorcycle"* Meling said  
  
"And we got snowed on" Tomoyo continued  
  
While Sakura went to get some cocoa for them, Syaoran took out his gift, placed it under the tree and slipped some kibbles and bits in the box.  
  
7:00 PM  
  
As the night became late they were about to cut the duck when the power went out. Everything went dark except a mysterious glow around the Christmas tree.  
  
So how am I doing? The evil blonde girl is someone only friends of mine would know. Please review and await chapter 2. 


End file.
